


all i need is an angel

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: No Powers Swim Team AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Swim Team, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott, scott is pre op here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren asks Scott out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is an angel

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fic takes place towards the end of Scott and Warren's sophomore year in high school, both are 16. Scott is pre-op in this. Scott probably has surgery the summer after his Junior year. In [take your mark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5999782), it is Scott's senior year and he is post-op. 
> 
> 2\. I put effort into researching the aspects of Scott being blind. However, I do not have any vision impairment myself and if I have done something incorrect or problematic please let me know and I will do my best to correct it.

“Scott.”

“Scott.”

“Scott!”

Scott jerked to a stop mid stroke and swam over to the wall. “Warren is that…?”

“It is. I have a favor to ask.”   


“Uh, okay sure. What are you doing here? We don’t have practice tonight.”

“I work here. Lifeguard.”

Scott frowned. “Since when?”

“Last week.”   


“Oh, okay. So what did you want?”   


“I dropped my water bottle in the pool, you think you could fish it out for me.”

“You’ll have to tell me where it is.” 

“It’s floating just off to the left of you.”

Scott moved his hand around in the water until he hit the water bottle. He grabbed it and set it on the deck. “Can you climb down and get it?”

“Yeah, thanks for getting it out. Say would you want to go out and get something to eat after I get off work?”

Scott hesitated. “Well I kind of just got in…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s cool, I’ve got another hour to go before my shift’s over anyways,” Warren said.

“Oh, uh, yeah, in- in that case sure. It sounds fun. Wait… you drive right?”

“Yeah, I can drive you home if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Scott nodded. “Okay, good. Um… I’m gonna keep going, just uh, come get me when you get off?”

“Sure thing,” Warren replied.

 

When’s Warren’s last hour of work was over he headed back over to the 50-meter lap pool to get Scott. He crouched down at the end of the lane and waited until Scott came into the wall, gently tapping Scott’s shoulder before Scott could start another lap.

“Warren?”

“Yup.”

“You off work?”

“I am.”

“All right.” Scott pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed his towel. “Can I have like twenty minutes to shower and stuff?”

“Yeah, I’ve still gotta change out of my guard clothes, so… I’ll meet you by the entrance to the locker rooms?”

Scott nodded. “That works.”

 

“So where are we gonna go?” Scott asked, as he and Warren made their way to Warren’s car.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Scott muttered. Surprises meant there was the possibility of it being something that he would find upsetting. 

“Okay well, it’s a restaurant and I’m pretty sure you’ll like it because you’ve mentioned wanting to try this kind of food before,” Warren said.

Scott let out a long breath, that definitely helped ease some of his worries. 

“Everything good?” Warren asked.

“Yeah, thanks, that- helped. I don’t like surprises ‘cause I don’t like not knowing what’s going on and even though you didn’t tell me where exactly you’re taking me now I know what’s going on.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Scott smiled. 

 

“We’ve arrived,” Warren said, pulling the car into the restaurant parking lot.

“Do I get to know the name of the place now?” Scott asked, trying to sound like he was teasing.

“Nope,” Warren said. “I want it to be a secret for just a little bit longer.”

“But you’ll tell me when we’ve inside,” Scott said, climbing out of Warren’s car.

“Yes, I promise. Once you’re inside I’ll tell you.”

Scott nodded, and he let Warren guide him inside. (He would have been fine walking on his own, he always was, but well… it was a little bit an excuse to have Warren touching him.)

The smell inside the restaurant was incredible and it made Scott’s mouth start to water. “The smell in here is incredible. You have to tell me where we are because I want to live in here.”

Warren laughed. “It’s called Krishna, it’s that new Indian place that opened up a few weeks ago.”

Scott grinned. “The one I was talking about at swim practice.”

“Yup,” Warren said, “That’s how I got the idea.”

“You dropped your water bottle into the pool on purpose didn’t you.”

“It is possible.”

“I don’t suppose they have a braille menu,” Scott said once they’d been seated.

“I mean you could ask,” Warren said.

Scott shook his head. “Not a lot of places reliably have them. I mean it’s gotten better since I was younger but...”

“Reliably?”

“Sometimes when they do they’re not up to date. I’ve had that happen before. Order something and it’s not actually on the menu anymore.”

“That sucks.”

Scott shrugged. “I usually ask Charles to read off the menu when we go out.”

“I could do that,” Warren offered. “Or if you trust me, since you’ve never had Indian food before, I could pick something for you.”

Scott thought about that for a moment. Warren did have a point. Even if he knew what was on the menu he wouldn’t really know how to judge any of it. “Have you eaten here before?”

“Not here,” Warren said, “But I’ve been to other Indian restaurants.”

Scott nodded. “I’ll- I’ll trust you get something for me.” 

“Alright, I’ll get you something simple. Does chicken curry sound good?”

“How spicy is it?” Scott asked.

“You can usually choose how spicy you want them to make it. You want to try it at a one and see how you like that?”

Scott nodded. “Yes. That sounds good.”

“They also have drinks that help with the spiciness of the food,” Warren said. “You wanna try one.”

“Ah sure, what are the options?”

“Well there’s milk, but they’ve got these yogurt drinks called Lassi that I really like.”

“I think I’ll try one of those,” Scott said. 

 

When the waitress came over Scott let Warren do the ordering. It was something he defaulted to out of habit, letting the other person order, because well, most of the time he was going out to eat with Charles and Charles just assumed that position of the one that was going to order for the both of them. Scott would tell Charles what he wanted and Charles would order. It felt more, negotiated, with Warren. It wasn’t just picking something and then Warren ordering for him, Warren had helped Scott with his decision in the first place. It made more sense, in this situation, for Warren to order for the both of them.

“So this might be a weird question,” Warren began, “but what were you wearing on your… chest, when you were swimming earlier?”

“Oh uh, that’s- that’s my binder, well one of them, it’s the one I swim in.”

“Why don’t you wear it during practice?” 

“Well binders aren’t really supposed to be exercised in, ‘cause they... constrict your chest and practices are intense and I need to be able to breathe well. When I’m just relaxing and swimming laps though, I wear one because I’m not pushing myself as hard as I do during practice.”

“Is that still safe?” Warren asked.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I mean you need to be careful and it’s best to use a binder that’s a size up from what you normally wear.”

“Okay, I mean, I figured you knew what you were doing,” Warren said, “I was just curious.”

Scott nodded again, but didn’t say anything else.

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?” Warren asked. That hadn’t been his intention, but at the same time he didn’t actually know how comfortable Scott was talking about that stuff. It was common knowledge that Scott was trans, he was out and on the swim team after all, but Warren now worried that he’d overstepped something in asking about it.

Scott shook his head. “I- well, maybe a little, but I just- I get worried about people asking, ‘cause sometimes people are rude about it, but you- you were good about it.” Scott smiled. “So thanks… for that.”

Warren smiled back. “You don’t need to thank me for being decent.”

“But the thing is I do,” Scott said. “Cause the bad stuff feels so overwhelming sometimes that even the smallest bit of validation and decency feels really big.”

Warren nodded, not sure how to respond to that, and he was spared not having to by their food arriving.

“This is really good,” Scott said. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Of course,” Warren replied. “Liked I said, I heard you say you wanted to go cause you’d never had Indian food.”

Scott paused, pushing his food around on his plate a bit. “Warren… is this… is this a date?”

Warren was quiet when he answered. “Do you want it to be a date?”

Scott let out a deep breath, he would really, really, like this to be a date, but the prospect of saying that out loud was a little bit terrifying. He hesitated for a few more moments before answering. “Yeah… uh… yeah… I’d like that. I mean but- but only if that’s okay with you- I wouldn’t want to-”

“Scott.”

Scott immediately stopped talking. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’d- I’d really like this to be a date too. So no worries.”

“All- all right.” Scott smiled again, face flushing. A date. He was on a date. With Warren, no less. Who he’d had a crush on since freshman year. 

Warren grinned. “Now I have an even better excuse to pay for the both of us.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I have money. I can pay for my own food.”

“Yeah, but I _want_  to pay for your food.”

“But- Please let me pay for my own food,” Scott said. “I’d- I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Scott I was planning on paying for both of us from the start, so you wouldn’t be putting me out at all. How about this, you can pay for the next date. Sound good?”

Scott relaxed a bit, “Yeah that- that works. That’s fair.”

Warren was about to say something else when Scott’s phone went off, vibrating and repeating Charles’ name to signify who was calling.

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong Scott?”

“I forgot- shit.” He answered the phone quickly before it stopped ringing. “Uh, hi Coach.”

 

“Scott where are you?” Charles did not sound happy.

“I’m out… with a friend. I’m sorry, I meant to swing by your office before I left the pool but I forgot.”

“What friend?”

“Warren, he has a car so he can drive me home. You won’t have to pick me up or anything.”

“Scott I want you to come home right now. You can have Mr. Worthington bring you or I will come get you, but I want you home now.”

“But… we’re- we’re eating, we just got our food.”

There was a long winded sigh on Charles’ end and Scott worried his lip with his teeth. 

“Please can we just finish eating. I’ll come home right after I promise.”

Another sigh. “I suppose that’s all right. You know I worry when I can’t help you Scott.”

“I know, I know, but I can take care of myself, and you’re not always going to be there. It’s not like you’ll be at college with me.”

“I could be if you wanted me to.”

“No. We’re- We’re not having this conversation now. I’ll- I’ll be home soon.”

“Remember it’s a school night Scott.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Yeah, bye.”

The phone gave a small beep when the call ended and Scott slumped back in his seat, shoving his phone back into his pocket. 

“Everything okay?” Warren asked.

“I forgot to tell Charles that I was going out to dinner with you before we left the pool.”

“Ah, you’re allowed to stay out though? You don’t have to go home right away?”

Scott straightened up in his head. “Yeah, I can stay, but we shouldn’t stay too long. Charles- He wasn’t happy.”

“It didn’t seem like it,” Warren said with a frown.

Scott sighed and tried to return to his food, but his stomach was in knots. “I’m sorry. I feel like I kind of ruined the mood.”

“It’s not your fault Scott.”

Scott ate a few more bites of food and then set his fork down. “I don’t think I can eat anymore.”

“We can get you a to-go box,” Warren said. “But I’m not done with my food so we don’t have to go just yet.”

“Okay, thanks, I- I’m a little worried about going home.”

“I think him having time to cool down will probably be good,” Warren said. 

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, “But I still worry.”

“That’s fair,” Warren said. 

By the time Warren finished eating and they were getting their food packed up to take home Scott was feeling a little bit better. He definitely wasn’t where he’d been before Charles had called, but he didn’t feel quite as _bad_  either. Part of what Scott liked about Warren was that Warren let him feel sad. Scott being sad and upset wasn’t something that needed solved by immediate cheering up. It wasn’t that Warren left him to wallow in sadness, but he let Scott be upset about what he was upset about, and continued to engage him with other things, but not expecting Scott to be upbeat and enthusiastic about it.

 

“I really had a lot of fun,” Scott told Warren as they were driving back towards Scott’s house. “Despite the… interruption at dinner. Thanks for not… being upset that I didn’t… I know I wasn’t the best conversationalist after that.”

“You were fine Scott,” Warren said. “I had a great time too and I really would like to go out with you again.”

“Yeah? That- that would be nice. What- what could we do?”

“Not sure. We could do dinner again, or see a movie. I don’t think we have to make up our minds just yet though.”

Scott nodded. “Okay.” Having there even be a next time was amazing enough that frankly Scott thought he’d be pretty happy with anything they did. 

They spent the rest of the short car ride in comfortable silence. 

“Is it alright if I hug you before you get out?” Warren asked once he’d parked his car in front of Scott’s house.

“Yeah, um, thanks for asking,” Scott said.

“Sure thing.”

It was a really nice hug, a little awkward since they were both sitting in Warren’s car, but it was nice nonetheless. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Scott said as he climbed out of the car.

“Yeah, see you. Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you to the door?”

“Thanks but I’ll be fine,” Scott said.

“I know, I just wanted to walk you to the door,” Warren said. “Seemed like, I don’t know, proper date etiquette to offer or something.”

Scott smiled. “How about next time you can walk me to the door.”

Warren grinned as well. “I can do next time.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic only exists because I did actually drop my water bottle in the pool at work yesterday. I did not, however, use it as an excuse to ask anyone out.


End file.
